Finntroll saga, part 4 - We all make mistakes
by Jenna Drakkainen
Summary: Tekst napisany w ramach koleżeńskiego wyzwania literackiego, które polegało na bezwzględnej konieczności wybrania danego bohatera (w tym wypadku Vretha z zespołu Finntroll) i użycia wyznaczonych odgórnie 15-20 słów. Z tego powodu czasem pojawiają się tutaj elementy... nietypowe ;)


Fińskie lasy zdecydowanie różniły się od polskich – nie było w tej kwestii żadnych wątpliwości.

Północne knieje były dużo gęstsze i sprawiały wrażenie bardziej dzikich i dziewiczych. Same drzewa zdawały się być wyższe. Pod stopami czuło się mech, przez co powietrze wypełnione było nieustannym wrażeniem błogiej miękkości. Nie słyszało się ptaków znanych z rodzimych stron – wokół unosiła się cisza otulona delikatnym szumem wiatru.

Największa różnica polegała jednak na tym, że w polskich lasach nie buszowały trolle.

A już na pewno nie te z Finlandii.

* * *

\- No, to jesteśmy na miejscu.

Moon przetarła oczy, zamroczona krótką drzemką. Przez szyby samochodu patrzyła na znajdującą się w leśnej gęstwinie polanę z niewielkim drewnianym domkiem, miejscem na ognisko i, jak się zdawało, własną częścią jeziora. Chatkę w kilku miejscach otaczały pozostałości po bardzo starym, ceglanym murze; znak, że miejsce musiało być dość wiekowe. Nad wszystkim powiewała fińska flaga. _Voi saatana._

Wysiadła i zaczerpnęła do płuc świeżego powietrza. Było absolutnie niesamowite.

Jej brat już witał się z chłopakami – wyraźnie dało się słyszeć uradowane polsko-fińsko-angielskie okrzyki. Routa siedział przy stole nad podręcznikiem do hiszpańskiego, Skrymer rąbał drewno na ognisko, a Trollhorn wcinał sałatę, chrupiąc przy tym w sposób, którego nie powstydziłby się żaden królik. Vretha nigdzie nie widziała.

Nad przyjęciem zaproszenia do Karelii na _prawdziwie fińskie wakacje_ rodzeństwo nie zastanawiało się długo. Oczywistym było, że to świetna perspektywa. I miło było ze strony Finntrolla, że zechcieli pokazać im, jak owe prawdziwe fińskie wakacje wyglądają. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to zapicie się na umór.

Na widok Moon wszyscy porzucili swoje zajęcia i wybiegli na powitanie. Roześmiała się z zaskoczeniem i uścisnęła każdego po kolei. Dawno już się nie widzieli.

\- A gdzie wasz lider?

\- Robi mięso, jak wejdziesz do domu to od razu po lewej są drzwi do kuchni. Możesz mu pomóc. Na pewno się ucieszy.

Vreth był tak pochłonięty wcieraniem w mięso najróżniejszych przypraw, że nawet jej nie zauważył. Obrzuciła go tęsknym spojrzeniem, opierając się o framugę.

\- Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

Mathias obrócił się, zaskoczony.

\- Moon! Już jesteście, świetnie! – wytarł ręce w kuchenną ścierkę i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Właściwie to już skończyłem, nie trzeba.

Zabrał talerz z przyprawionym mięsem i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Dziewczyna zgniotła w zębach przekleństwo i uderzyła parę razy głową w ścianę.

Wiedziała. Wiedziała, że tak będzie.

* * *

Mięso skwierczało nad ogniem, rozsiewając wokół aromatyczną woń. Wszyscy pochłonięci byli rozmową, a zwłaszcza dzieleniem się wrażeniami z ostatnich letnich festiwali i koncertów. Moon próbowała podtrzymywać dialog ze swojej strony, ale za każdym razem, gdy uderzał w nią uprzejmy dystans ze strony Mathiasa zupełnie traciła wątek. Potwornie ją to mierziło. Miała tylko nadzieję, że inni tego nie widzą.

\- Ponieważ mamy teraz miesięczną przerwę w graniu, chcielibyśmy trochę przećwiczyć nowy materiał. Nie będziecie mieli nic przeciwko? – zapytał Skrymer, otwierając z namaszczeniem kolejne piwo.

Szary parsknął śmiechem.

\- Stary, jesteśmy waszymi gośćmi, dozgonnie wdzięcznymi za zaproszenie do tego pięknego miejsca. _Come on._

Moon pokiwała głową w potwierdzeniu, przeżuwając doskonale przypieczoną karkówkę.

\- Wiecie – odezwał się Vreth znad talerza z szaszłykami – to wiąże się z nocami pełnymi dziwnej muzyki, przebieraniem się w stroje sceniczne, bieganiem nago wśród drzew i innymi rzeczami, do których możecie nie być przyzwyczajeni. Chcemy nagrać parę kawałków w lesie tak, jak piętnaście lat temu zrobił nasz założyciel, Katla.

\- Wiemy, kim jest Katla. I naprawdę, nie sądzę, żeby cokolwiek nas zdziwiło. Serio.

* * *

Routa rzucał na prawo i lewo fińskimi przekleństwami, siłując się z wyjątkowo opornymi strunami do swojej gitary. Coś było z nimi ewidentnie nie tak, zwłaszcza, że dla gitarzysty Finntrolla zazwyczaj nie było rzeczy trudnych czy skomplikowanych. Moon przyglądała się temu z zaciekawieniem.

\- Szkoda, że nie zgłębiłam swoich wiadomości na temat gitar, kiedy miałam okazję. Mój chłopak ma wiedzę o nich w małym palcu i na pewno by…

\- Tak? – rzucił z zainteresowaniem Skrymer. – To gdzie on teraz jest?

Moon zacisnęła usta. _Ma w dupie Finlandię, północ i całą resztę, _pomyślała gorzko.

Vreth grzebiący pod maską swojego Volvo chyba zauważył wyraz jej twarzy, bo odłożył narzędzia i przyglądał im się badawczo.

\- No? – dopytywał się Skrymer, nie dostrzegając nieodpowiedniości pytania. – Co jest z nim nie tak?

\- Chodź, przywleczemy tamtą kłodę na ognisko – Mathias złapał go za ramię i pociągnął w kierunku leśnej gęstwiny, nie patrząc na rudą.

Moon westchnęła ciężko. Wcisnęła do ust papierosa i ruszyła w kierunku jeziora, nad którym unosiła się delikatna wieczorna mgła. Usiadła na pomoście i pozwoliła przez chwilę pozachwycać się swoim oczom nad rozciągającym się przed nią widokiem. Niebo czerwone od zachodzącego słońca odbijało się w tafli wody setkami barw. Było tu tak spokojnie. Ogromną i dozgonną miłością darzyła polskie lasy i rejon Mazur, ale to… to było coś zupełnie innego.

\- Trochę siostra zjebałaś sprawę, powiem ci – usłyszała głos brata tuż za sobą.

\- To nie jest twoja sprawa – syknęła. – Nie wtrącaj się i nawet nie próbuj prawić mi morałów.

\- Ale…

\- Kurwa, nie rozumiesz po polsku?

Szary westchnął głęboko i wsadził ręce w kieszenie spodni. Stał tak przez chwilę obok rudej, patrząc w jakiś punkt przed sobą.

\- Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że nie wszystko stracone. Pomyśl nad tym.

\- Nie ma już nad czym myśleć – wstała i zeszła z pomostu, kierując się w stronę lasu i nie zaszczycając brata nawet spojrzeniem.

Szła przed siebie, szybko przeskakując nad zwalonymi pniami.

Zjebała, oczywiście, że zjebała. Nigdy w życiu nie czuła się tak źle ze sobą. Przyjechali do Północnej Karelii na zaproszenie przyjaciół z Finntrolla, mając w perspektywie dwa tygodnie spędzone na łonie wspaniałej natury, przy ognisku i z dużą ilością alkoholu. I przecież wszystko było w porządku.

Gdyby nie fakt, że Vreth traktował ją zupełnie zwyczajnie, a nawet ze sporym dystansem – tak, jak traktują się nawzajem znajomi. Niezbyt bliscy.

A była to tylko i wyłącznie jej wina.

To ona odrzuciła zimowe zaproszenie pod tytułem _Zorza polarna – przyjedź, zobacz, spełnij marzenie_, mówiąc Mathiasowi wprost, że ma chłopaka i w zaistniałej sytuacji nie jest to najlepszy pomysł. Przeprosiła i zwróciła mu bilet lotniczy. Vreth dobrze ukrył swoją reakcję, ale wiedziała, że sprawiła mu wyjątkową przykrość. Oraz prawdopodobnie nieopisanie go wkurwiła.

Zaczęła żałować swojej decyzji niedługo potem. Co jej strzeliło do głowy? Przecież dobrze wiedziała, jakie emocje wiążą się z Vrethem. Nawet jeśli to wszystko było tak bardzo nierealne. Tak czy inaczej to byłby wspaniały czas, spędzony w scenerii, o której zawsze marzyła. Z fantastycznym mężczyzną.

Ale nie. Bo związek na taką odległość nie ma sensu, bo różnica wieku jest zbyt duża, bo nigdy nie ma go w jednym miejscu. A tak w ogóle to tylko się nią bawi. W końcu który muzyk zainteresowałby się na poważnie jakimś nic nieznaczącym dzieciakiem? To chyba jasne, że żaden. Tak sobie wtedy myślała.

Zwłaszcza, że na horyzoncie pojawił się Wróbel. Zawrócił jej w głowie, trzeba przyznać. Prawdziwy dżentelmen i bestia w łóżku. W sam raz, czyż nie? _Lepiej mieć kogoś tutaj_, myślała. Przecież z kimś takim jak Vreth na dłuższą metę nic nie wyjdzie.

Szybko okazało się, że z Wróblem mają bardzo mało wspólnego. Prawie nic, i to pod każdym względem. Szybko okazało się też, że jest zwykłym gówniarzem, nie umiejącym zająć się swoim życiem i wiecznie szukającym problemów. Kiedy otwarcie wyśmiał jej fascynację północą, pomyślała, że coś tu jest bardzo nie tak. Że nie z kimś takim powinna być. I że pojedzie, chociażby po to, żeby zrobić mu na złość.

Coraz bardziej miała go dosyć. Nawrzeszczał na nią przed wyjazdem i nawet teraz się nie odzywał. Cholerny dupek.

_Cholerna ja! Jak mogłam, jak mogłam to zrobić, na wszystkich cholernych bogów… Popełniłam prawdopodobnie największy błąd życia_ – myślała, prąc przed siebie niczym burza i nie zwracając uwagi na gałęzie wczepiające się w jej włosy i prujące sweter. W jej głowie kłębiło się od gniewnych myśli pełnych nieopisanego żalu.

_Kurwa, jaka ja jestem głupia. I teraz mam za swoje. _

Gdyby była teraz na brzegu jeziora, wzięłaby z pierwszej lepszej łodzi wiosło i pierdolnęła sobie nim mocno w głowę.

Nic dziwnego, że Vreth miał ją głęboko gdzieś.

Zatrzymała się, chcąc trochę odsapnąć. Przez ostatnie dwadzieścia minut szła szybkim krokiem, nie patrząc na drogę. Rozejrzała się wokół siebie.

Las w tym miejscu wydawał się jeszcze gęstszy. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że zrobiło się już dosyć ciemno. A ona oczywiście nie wzięła ze sobą telefonu. Niech to szlag.

Odetchnęła głęboko. Na pewno zaraz znajdzie drogę powrotną – przecież nie oddaliła się tak bardzo. Poza tym chłopaki rozpalili ognisko i na pewno zauważy dym lub blask światła. Prawda?

Po kwadransie błądzenia pomiędzy pniami drzew usiadła pod jednym z nich, zupełnie zrezygnowana. Zmrok zapadł już niemal całkowicie. Nie słyszała tu żadnych dźwięków, oprócz obcego, trochę przerażającego oddechu karelskiego lasu.

Teraz powinien przyjść po nią Finntroll, ten prawdziwy Finntroll z legend, od którego Katla wziął nazwę dla zespołu. Powinien ją podpiec na ogniu i zeżreć – chociażby za głupotę, jaką zrobiła.

Po chwili usłyszała gdzieś w oddali dźwięk mogący być tylko i wyłącznie – nie mogła się okłamywać - wilczym wyciem. Niczym innym.

A ona zgubiła się w lesie, którego nie znała.

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła płakać. Tego wszystkiego było zbyt wiele. Po prostu, kurwa, za dużo.

Niech już przyjdą te wilki i ją zagryzą, tak będzie dla wszystkich najlepiej. Będzie się przez chwilę broniła, scyzorykiem, bo to właśnie miała w kieszeni. I zapalniczką. A potem umrze. Przy odrobinie szczęścia może trafi do Valhalli za bohaterską walkę.

\- Moon! MOON!

Z ponurych myśli wyrwały ją odgłosy nawoływania. Otarła twarz mokrą od łez i wstała, próbując rozejrzeć się wokół siebie. Gdzieś pomiędzy drzewami daleko przed nią migotało światło latarki.

\- Tu jestem!

Miała nadzieję, że to będzie jej brat. Albo Skrymer. Albo chociaż Routa.

Ale nie. To po prostu musiał być Vreth. Wstrzymała oddech.

Na jego twarzy malował się szczery gniew.

\- Na bogów, Moon, jesteś cała. Nie masz pojęcia, co mieszka w tych lasach! Po coś tu szła, do cholery?

Przetarła twarz jeszcze raz.

\- Z trollami się już znam, więc może nie byłoby tak źle.

Spojrzał na nią spode łba.

\- Uwierz mi, trolle przy nich to nic. Jak myślisz, czemu się stąd wyniosły? Chodź, wracamy.

Wziął ją pod ramię i poprowadził pomiędzy drzewami.

\- To było naprawdę głupie, dzieciaku – pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. – Nie rób tego nigdy więcej.

Smarknęła cicho w odpowiedzi.

* * *

Szary nawet nie próbował komentować całej sytuacji, za co była mu wdzięczna. Od komentarza powstrzymała się też reszta fińskiej zgrai. Aby rozluźnić atmosferę, po kilku piosenkach zagranych nad jeziorem i niosących się echem po okolicy zaczęto pić.

Moon mającej i tak już wisielczy humor stan nietrzeźwości jak najbardziej odpowiadał. Tliła się w niej też gdzieś w środku iskierka nadziei, że może po spożyciu procentów Vreth będzie na nią chociaż trochę mniej cięty. Cokolwiek.

Jakby czytając dziewczynie w myślach, Skrymer wcisnął jej w dłoń okrągłą butelkę z bursztynowym płynem połyskującym złociście. Spojrzała na niego pytającym wzrokiem.

\- To jest, moja droga, jedna z naszych najsłynniejszych nalewek. _Lapponia Lakka_, z nordyckiej maliny. Pij i nie pytaj.

Ruda wzruszyła ramionami – nie miała żadnego powodu, by odmawiać. Odkręciła butelkę i pociągnęła spory łyk, czując na języku cierpkawą słodycz i cudowne ciepło rozlewające się w środku. To było naprawdę dobre. Uśmiechnęła się z uznaniem w stronę Fina.

Vreth dorzucił drewna do ogniska i przysiadł się do niej.

\- Widzę, że zostałaś już poczęstowana jednym z naszych specjałów.

\- Bardzo dobry.

\- Jeden z najlepszych.

Wpatrywała się przez chwilę w ogień, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Rozejrzała się wokół siebie w poszukiwaniu tematu do neutralnej rozmowy – w zmroku pole jej widzenia obejmowało tylko obszar dookoła paleniska, czubki drzew, zarys chatki, ciemnogranatowe niebo upstrzone dziesiątkami gwiazd i … namioty?

\- Dlaczego rozłożyliście namioty?

\- Pewnie nie zauważyłaś, ale w domku nie ma miejsca do spania. Do użytku jest kuchnia i łazienka, ale na poddaszu znajdziesz tylko składowisko instrumentów i rupieci. Chociaż legenda mówi, że gdzieś pod nimi znajduje się łóżko. Przyjeżdżamy tu głównie latem, więc ze spaniem na zewnątrz nigdy nie ma problemu.

\- Cóż, miło jest spać pod gołym niebem.

\- To prawda.

W przypływie nagłej paniki uznała, że pójdzie zagotować wodę na herbatę – co z tego, że nikt o nią nie prosił. Musiała się oddalić na chwilę od Vretha, bo jej umysł nie dawał sobie z tym rady. Co za idiotyczna sytuacja.

Czekając na wrzątek zawiesiła wzrok na korkowej tablicy wiszącej obok lodówki. Widniał na niej stary kalendarz, pomazane riffy gitarowe, wyblakłe pocztówki, trochę zdjęć… Wśród nich jedno przykuło jej uwagę. Wpatrywała się w nie przez chwilę aż dotarło do niej, że fotografia przedstawia ją samą.

To zdjęcie musiał zrobić Vreth na ich piwie w Helsinkach rok temu. Moon miała na nim rozczochrane włosy, obejmowała kufel z piwem, była roześmiana i zdecydowanie zbyt pijana. Uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie, a także na wspomnienie tego, co działo się potem.

Na myśl o tym, że Vreth trzyma na ścianie w kuchni na swojej działce jej zdjęcie zrobiło jej się jakoś… dziwnie. I ciepło.

Kiedy wróciła Skrymer brzdąkał już coś na swojej gitarze mrucząc pod nosem tajemnicze staroszwedzkie słowa, w czym pomagał mu Trollhorn. Routa dyskutował zawzięcie z Szarym na temat zaskrońców – nieoczekiwanie okazało się, że mają wiele wspólnych pasji, a jedną z nich są węże.

Vreth spojrzał ze szczerym rozbawieniem na kubek w dłoniach Moon, ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

\- Pamiętam, że w Polsce otwiera się drzwi łomem i wrzuca sobie nawzajem pety do piwa, ale o zapijaniu alkoholu herbatą jeszcze nie słyszałem.

Ucięła dyskusję jednym spojrzeniem i znowu zapadło między nimi milczenie przerywane trzaskaniem ognia, mruczeniem Skrymera i rozmową na temat wężowatych.

Słowa nigdy nie wychodziły z ust z taką trudnością. Ale nie miała wyjścia.

\- Przepraszam cię za to, co powiedziałam w zimę. To… nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak postanowiłam. Nie mam z tym człowiekiem już nic wspólnego. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak jest mi przykro.

Patrzył na nią bardzo długo. Kiedy milczenie stało się nie do zniesienia, a Moon otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, przykrył jej dłoń swoją i prawie niezauważalnie się uśmiechnął. Poczuła, jak miękną jej kolana.

\- Wszyscy popełniamy błędy. Napijmy się.

Nie musiał dwa razy powtarzać.

* * *

Obudziły ją jakieś szmery tuż przy uchu i dźwięki rozsuwania suwaka od namiotu. W czołówce rzeczy, których nienawidziła były te chwile, w których ktoś budził ją w środku nocy. Podniosła głowę, otwierając oczy tylko na parę milimetrów.

\- Dlaczego ktoś włazi do mojego namiotu, do cholery? Nie można już się po ludzku wyspać? Nawet w wakacje?

\- Tak się składa, że to mój namiot – usłyszała rozbawiony głos Vretha i pijacki śmiech Skrymera gdzieś obok. Kiedy jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności zauważyła zarys, który zdecydowanie mógł być Mathiasem. Podniosła się na równe nogi, o mało nie uszkadzając namiotu.

\- Jak to twój?!

\- No tak to – kontynuował, wyszczerzając się do niej w mroku. - Pomyliłaś namioty, zdarza się. Zwłaszcza po takiej ilości _Lakki._

Moon spanikowała, ale zamroczony arktycznym alkoholem umysł nie był wstanie wejść na pełne obroty.

\- Ja pierdolę, przepraszam. Już idę do siebie.

Poczuła mocny ucisk na nadgarstku, który po chwili zelżał.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz, na zewnątrz jest potwornie zimno i ciemno. Zostań tutaj, zmieścimy się oboje.

Jej umysł bardzo się starał, ale efekty wciąż były marne.

\- N-no dobra – wymamrotała, kładąc się ostrożnie obok. Bardzo chciała jak najszybciej zasnąć z powrotem. Byle go tylko nie dotknąć, byle nie…

\- Ciepło ci? – wyszeptał jej do ucha ze szczerą troską w głosie, obejmując ją w pasie i przytulając do siebie. Poczuła, jak palą ją policzki.

\- T-tak.

\- W takim razie dobrej nocy.

\- Mhm. Dobrej.

Leżała tak parę minut, spięta jak nigdy wcześniej. I nawet alkohol intensywnie krążący w żyłach nie pomagał. Bogowie, zlitujcie się. Uspokoiła się i pozwoliła mięśniom odpocząć dopiero po chwili, moszcząc się wygodniej wśród śpiworów, koców i poduszek. Gdyby była mniej pijana, jej umysł pewnie rozważałby teraz wszystkie za i przeciw postępowania Mathiasa, ale na szczęście jej stan pozwolił tylko na mocniejsze wtulenie się w Fina i zapadnięcie w błogi sen.

* * *

\- Moon? Moon, wstawaj. Musisz coś zobaczyć.

Za nic nie wygramoliłaby się z namiotu, gdyby nie pomoc Vretha. Zarzuciła na siebie śpiwór i bardzo niechętnie otworzyła mocno zaspane oczy.

\- Dlaczego każesz mi wstawać w środk…

Zaniemówiła. Na całym widocznym kawałku nieba przed nią, nad czubkami sosen i nad nieruchomą taflą jeziora unosiły się pasma lekko drgającego fioletowo-zielonego światła. Najprawdziwsza na świecie zorza polarna.

\- O… o… kurwa!

\- _Well… Indeed._

Wrażenie było nie do opisania. Moon poczuła rozlewający się w środku ogrom nieokiełznanej radości. To naprawdę się działo!

\- Nie przypuszczałam, że są aż tak piękne – wymamrotała i poczuła, jak w oczach wzbierają jej łzy. – Nic dziwnego, że szamani na całym świecie uważali je za duchy przodków. Tak właśnie wyglądają.

Vreth stał obok, wyraźnie zadowolony. Najwidoczniej też się tego nie spodziewał.

\- Zorza w środku lata zdarza się rzadko, zwłaszcza tutaj. Popatrz tylko: w sam raz dla ciebie. Nie trzeba wsiadać w samolot i jej szukać, nie trzeba się starać. Sama do ciebie przychodzi.

Nie była pewna, czy to, co wyczuła w jego głosie to gorycz.

\- Vreth, ja…

\- Szszsz. Po prostu oglądaj.

Tkwili tak bardzo długo. Moon usiadła przy żarzącym się jeszcze ognisku i praktycznie nie odrywała oczu od nieba. Piękno tego zjawiska absolutnie ją porażało. Robiło się coraz chłodniej, a na namiotach i samochodach pojawiła się rosa, ale ona tego nie dostrzegała. Nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy zaczęły jej zamykać się oczy.

\- Myślę, że pora wracać do namiotu.

\- Nie mogę jej tak zostawić – wybełkotała nieprzytomnie, ale bardzo stanowczo. Mathias parsknął śmiechem.

\- Była dziś więc istnieje bardzo wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że będzie też jutro. Uwierz mi.

\- Skoro tak mówisz…

Z ulgą położyła się znów na miękkim posłaniu i owinęła w koc. Będąc na zewnątrz zupełnie nie czuła zimna. Wszystko przez ten alkohol.

\- Widzisz, Moon? – odezwał się Vreth, moszcząc się obok niej.

\- Hm?

\- _Dreams come true when you least expect it_.

Pocałował ją w policzek, odwrócił się na drugi bok i z cichym westchnieniem ułożył się do snu.

Gdzieś na granicy jawy i snu ruda poczuła, jak jej usta rozciągają się w szerokim uśmiechu.

* * *

Obudził ją błogi szum wiatru rozbrzmiewający w koronach świerków i słońce przyjemnie ogrzewające policzki. To było tak miłe, że nawet nie spieszyła się z otwarciem oczu. Musiało być dość wcześnie, bo nie słyszała, żeby któryś z chłopaków już wstał. Spojrzała na Mathiasa, który drzemał obok w najlepsze.

Jak to jest, że gdy patrzy się na człowieka, to budzi on w sercu tak bezgraniczny ogrom uczuć? Kiedy długo się go nie widzi można się oszukiwać, być odpornym na tęsknotę, starać się nie ulegać emocjom, ale kiedy jest się tak blisko… Szlag by to wszystko trafił.

Przytuliła się do jego piersi. Odruchowo uniósł dłoń i wsunął palce w jej włosy, mrucząc coś sennie po fińsku.

Było jej tak ciepło i wygodnie, tak przyjemnie w otoczeniu szumiących sosen, delikatnego słońca i Mathiasa, że poczuła, że mogłaby nigdy nie wstawać. I chociaż nie było to proste, starała się za dużo nie myśleć, a jedynie cieszyć się błogim stanem teraźniejszości. Mimo wszystko wiedziała, że Vreth ma do niej żal i wcale jej to nie dziwiło. I tak była zaskoczona jego pozytywnym nastawieniem – no chyba, że to znowu była zasługa alkoholu.

Zmarszczyła brwi, chcąc odegnać nieprzyjemne i uporczywe myśli. Później rozważy wszystkie aspekty tej sytuacji. Teraz było jej zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze, żeby naruszać błogi nastrój tego poranka.

Wtuliła się mocniej w Fina i zamknęła oczy.

* * *

Brak kaca uczynił ten dzień wspaniałym już od pierwszych minut po przebudzeniu. _To dobry początek wyjazdu, _stwierdził z dumą brat Moon, który poprzednim razem nie miał tyle szczęścia do picia w towarzystwie Finów.

Ruda przeczesywała właśnie swoją torbę w poszukiwaniu telefonu, kiedy kątem oka zobaczyła, że Szary zmierza w jej stronę. _Cholera, pewnie będzie chciał mnie zapytać o wczorajszą noc. Tylko nie to._

Nie zdążyła czmychnąć z samochodu, Szary natomiast nie zdążył o nic zapytać. Wyraz twarzy jego siostry sprawił, że na chwilę zaniemówił.

Moon poczuła, że się na zmianę czerwieni i blednie, czytając SMS-a od Wróbla. Zacisnęła dłoń w pięść i zazgrzytała zębami.

\- Co się stało? – brat zajrzał jej przez ramię.

Bez słowa podała mu komórkę.

_Jak się bawisz? Pewnie cię już przeruchała banda jakichś brudasów, co?_

\- Ja pierdolę. A to zasrany chuj. Nigdy go, kurwa, nie lubiłem. Prosi się o solidny wpierdol.

Vreth, który ze wszystkich zawiłości języka polskiego zdążył nauczyć się rozpoznawać tylko przekleństwa zerknął w ich stronę z zainteresowaniem. Szary uśmiechał się z ponurą satysfakcją, a Moon nigdy nie widział tak wściekłej.

Nigdy też nie słyszał takiej wiązanki jaka poleciała, kiedy ruda odeszła na bok i zadzwoniła – jak się domyślał – do swojego chłopaka.

Dla niego była to tylko bardzo gniewna i bardzo głośna mieszanina twardych i szeleszczących wyrazów, Szary aż się skrzywił w kilku momentach. Wszystko trwało kilkanaście minut. Kiedy Moon skończyła, skierowała się bez słowa w kierunku pomostu, stawiając ciężko kroki. Jej brat zerknął porozumiewawczo na Vretha i skinął głową, gdy ten spojrzał w stronę rudej.

Fin udał się powoli w stronę jeziora. Podszedł do Moon ostrożnie, słysząc z daleka jak głośno oddycha i próbuje się uspokoić. Usiadł obok.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Minęło kilka chwil, zanim odpowiedziała. Głos jej drżał.

\- To już koniec. Nie wiem, jak mogłam być tak głupia. Co za popieprzony kretyn. O mnie może mówić co chce, ale nie będzie obrażał moich przyjaciół. Najchętniej bym już nigdy tam nie wracała, żeby nie musieć oglądać jego durnej gęby.

Vreth pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Milczał jeszcze przez parę minut czekając, aż Moon zupełnie się uspokoi.

Po chwili poczuła jego ciepły oddech przy uchu.

\- To nie wracaj – wyszeptał i przygarnął ją do siebie, obejmując mocno i całując w czoło.

Uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

Podobał jej się ten pomysł.


End file.
